


Hope of a Return

by rushlwms



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Raph's POV, Reunions, Romance, Turtle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Raph finally get together. The honeymoon is short lived. Circumstances cause Leo to start behaving more like a tyrant than a turtle. When he's infected by a mutagen, he becomes an even bigger monster. The whole family is afraid that they may never get Leonardo back, but none more so than Raphael. He could lose more than just a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope of a Return

**Author's Note:**

> First TMNT fanfic. Hope I got the essence of the characters right. Hopefully not too fluffy. Enjoy. Constructive criticism welcomed, as well as Kudos.

Six Weeks Ago.

 

“Raphael, where do you think you're going?”

Leo was yelling from behind as I trekked down the sewer, away from the lair, on my way topside. I was done with being held up in the lair. The city wasn't in danger or anything; it's just that we hadn't been topside in days and I was getting' cabin fever down here. All Leo wanted to do was train or meditate. That's all he ever wanted to do. That and be a good little boy for daddy. For some reason, which is beyond me, he always seemed to pick me for the extra sessions and Master Splinter always went along with it. I was tired of it.

“Get Donnie or Mikey to train with you. They need it. Why you always tryin' to monopolize my time?” I was expecting a quick-witted response, but the sewer tunnel was silent. Leo didn't respond back. When I turned around he was gone.“Whatever.”

I was just about to reach my exit when something flashed across my line of sight. I didn't know who or what it was. I had my hands on my twin sai – ready to strike.

“You're so blind,” said Leo's voice from above. Then he landed in front of me. “This is why you need more training.”

“Argh, there you go. Always showin' off. Constantly throwing your authority in my face. Always arguing and talking down to me. Never giving me any credit.”

“No, that would be you. Just substitute the word authority for brawn and the description fits you perfectly. What if I had been a Foot ninja?” asked Leo as he pushed against my plastron with one hand.

“You woulda got your ass kicked. Now back off Leo,” I responded with a harder shove.

“See, brawn before brains.”

“If you want brains go talk to Donnie. I'm outta here.”

 

Two hours later, I was being brought home from Casey's place by my brother, Donatelleo. I had gotten into a tough brawl – with over three dozen foot ninja! I was kicking ass – at first – when there was only about a half dozen of them. _And Leo_ _doubted_ _I couldn't handle one._ Unfortunately _,_ there numbers kept increasing and I couldn't handle them alone..

I had to make a quick getaway across a few rooftops, down a few fire escapes, and through a few of broken windows and alleyways. I lost the goons about halfway through the chase. I kept to the shadows but the Foot Clan must have been scoping out our usual escape routes because when I peaked out from around a building, they were blocking my usual manhole back towards the lair. I had to improvise; I made a quick dash to my man Casey's place instead. I was lucky that Casey was home. _Too bad I spoil_ _ed_ _his date._

“Looks like you shoulda tucked your head into your shell,” said Casey as April handed me a wet cloth to clean my wounds.

“What are you talkin' about?”

“Take a look.”

Casey pointed to the mirror on the wall. My head had a big gash and no sooner I acknowledged it, my head began to throb. April noticed that I had started limping as well. My adrenaline high was over and the pain was beginning to kick in, big time.

They quickly got in contact with Donnie.

 

When I arrived home, Leo and Mikey were out on patrol. If I know Leo, he was probably looking for me under the guise of protecting the city.

Donnie stitched me up, gave me an ice compress for my ankle, and ushered me to a futon with some painkillers. The painkillers must have knocked me out because I woke up in my room but I don't remember leaving Donnie's lab.

Anyway, I woke up with Leo beside me, talking softly. _Gosh, he even_ _nags_ _me in my sleep._ I was just about to let him know I was awake when Master Splinter entered the room. So I feigned like I was still asleep.

“Leonardo, my son. Raphael will be fine. Your brother just needs rest.”

“I know Sensei. It's just that I still haven't been able to tell Raph the truth. The universe has given me so many chances. One day my luck may run out. I'm a coward.”

“You are many things, Leonardo. A coward, you are not. I am positive that the appointed time will present itself. At that time you will have all the confidence you require.

“Thanks dad.”

Master Splinter left the room, leaving only Leo and myself.

“So Fearless, what 'cha gotta tell me?”

“Raph, your awake.”

“What tipped you off?”

“I'm glad you're okay.”

“Thanks. So what's got you hidin' your tail between your legs?”

“Uh, I just … it can wait for a better time. You need to rest.”

“Come on, Leo. Just spit it out already. What problem did I cause you now?”

“You didn't do anything, I … I just can't tell you.”

Leo got up to leave, but I grabbed him by the wrist.

“Can't or won't?!”

“Let go Raph,” demanded Leo as he yanked out of my grasp. “It's just that you may not take it the way I hope?”

“What's new about that?”

“It's personal.”

“Personal? Personal like I ate your pizza or personal like –.” _Oh wow!_

I was totally caught off my shell. Leo kissed me and it was freakin' intense. I've endured the wrath of Leo many times in the past but I never experienced him like this. He was a beast.

“Raph? Raph, are you okay?”

It took a second for my brain to start functioning again. I was so completely shell shocked.

“Yeah, I'm good. I'll be even better though – if you do that again.”

I can't recall the last time I got Leo to smile so brightly. Sadly, his smile was taken from him too soon when he failed to do the one thing he felt he was mandated to do – protect our family.

 

 

Leo and I had been foolin' around for about four weeks. We still argued at the drop of a hat but now all those arguments led to frequent make-up sessions. I must admit, I've picked many more fights recently than I have in the past. _Leo knows when I'm just playing around. He_ _just enjoys_ _playing hard to get, so he goes along with it._

One day, when we were all just hanging around the lair, Donnie's alarm system began to sound. Leo and I fell out of my hammock upon hearing Donnie's sirens. We got to our feet quickly and ran downstairs only to be assaulted by a large squad of Foot ninja accompanied by the Shredder. Too make a long story short, we got our shells handed to us. They kicked our asses royally. The only reason we escaped was because we all scattered in different directions, including Master Splinter. We ran towards escape hatches, drainage pipes, and manholes all while ignited the explosives we rigged around the lair in case we were ever found.

I don't know what everyone else had to go through to make it to safety but I know I had to fight my way through. There were ninja posted all over the sewers. We made it through somehow and after a few days, we all found each other. Wish I can say we were unharmed, but Donnie definitely had to work his magic. We were all kinds of beat up.

Ever since that day, after finding a new lair, Leo began training harder than ever. Like always, he bared the weight of the world on his shoulders. Somehow he thought that he was do blame. _Like he really could have prevented anything. And they say I have an ego._ He felt like it was his duty to protect us. _It's not, but he thought so._

Not only was he punishing himself, but us as well. _Me, in more ways than_ _one_ _._ Training got harder. Meditation sessions got longer. His became the hottest head in the bunch. _Stealing my mojo._ Did I mention there was no more sex either? _Not even a leisurely swing in my new hammock._

Many times Master Splinter had to intervene on our behalves. There was one time in particular when Splinter gave Donnie, Mikey, and me some time off but he engaged Leo in sparring. Leo had the nerve to lash out at our Sensei. He actually raised his voice in anger at Master Splinter.

“You all take this so lightly. I expected you to understand. Do you not realize that we could have been KILLED?! We've gotten too comfortable. WE MUST be better prepared next time. I MUST do better. No more DAMN games! I won't allow this to happen again!”

The whole time that Leo was yelling, his Katana were slashing through the air. He was definitely on the offensive. He looked almost psychotic and he was coming awfully close to striking Sensei. Master Splinter can handle his own, but Leo really looked like he was going to do our father harm. That's when we all dropped what we were doing and stepped in to stop the madness.

“You need to cool off bro, before one of us does something we regret,” I said as I gripped my sai.

Ready for a fight, I was surprised when he sheathed his blades and stormed away.

“Leo, dude, where ya goin'? Shouldn't we all talk about this – or something?” yelled out Michelangelo.

“Let him go. He needs time to himself,” said Master Splinter as he placed his sword on the shelf.

“I dunno Sensei. He seems way past that stage,” said Donnie.

“Yeah, looks to me like he's itching for a rematch,” I added.

“Let's hope not,” replied Master Splinter.

Leo never returned to the lair that night. In fact, we didn't see him for several days. When we did, he wasn't the fearless leader and brother we all remembered.

 

 

During Leo's hiatus, Bishop and Baxter Stockman had created some mutagen that was infecting every living thing in the city, other than plant life. We were lucky to have Donnie and Leatherhead doing the geeky stuff but that left only me and Mikey to handle the freak shows. We sure could have used another pair of hands. My cock could have used another pair as well. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Anyway, we ran into the worst freak show not far from the lair.

“Uh, Raph. You may want to turn around – slowly.”

I glanced over my shoulder and standing there was the most gigantic, ravenous creature we had seen so far. It looked unreal, like something out of Jurassic Park. I began to slowly back away from it. When I felt like I was far enough away, I shot our last two tranq darts at it and made clear contact with its thick skin. They did absolutely nothing. Its roar echoed throughout the sewer and Mikey and I started haulin' ass.

It caught up to us quickly and flung me against the sewer walls. I told Mikey to run and get help. I was going to try to calm the beast. How the shell I planned on doing that I had no idea at the time. When Mikey jumped on his rocket board, I drew the monster's attention away from him. I threw an old sewer cover at its head. I stabbed its tail with my sai. I even tried scaling its carapace and choking it. All I did was annoy the beast further. _Idiot._

It flung me off and I found myself spinning down the corridor on my shell. When I finally slowed down, I was dizzy, but the monster wasted no time in coming right after me. I got to my feet, still dizzy, and ran as best I could without falling. Unfortunately, I couldn't get away.

The beast had me back on my shell before I knew it. I was doing my best to keep it from clawing me to shreds but my strength and stamina were waning and this dinosaur of a turtle seemed to have plenty of juice to spare. It raised its claw again and I knew that my luck had ran out. Just when I was expecting to feel its impact, a jolt of electricity stunned it momentarily and multiple tranquilizer darts were shot into its arms and legs. The monster hit the ground hard; I was instantly horrified.

“Raphael, are you okay? Were you bitten or scratched?” asked Donnie. “Running a dermal scan now.”

“I'm fine. I think. But I can't say the same for Leo?” I pointed towards the fallen beast.

Donnie scanned the monster with his high-tech nerd glasses and was able to identify some distinguishing marks and scars. I didn't need the glasses. I just recognized my handy work. It's usually covered by his ninja attire; I had etched a private symbol on Leo's plastron with my sai during one special evening. It was sort of a branding, a means of subtly marking my territory. I hadn't noticed it earlier. Guess his ferocious fangs and sharp claws had overshadowed that little detail.

“Raphael, what are you doing?” asked Leatherhead, as I carassed Leo's limp body.

“It's okay. It's Leo and he's out cold,” said Donnie.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you just say that monster was Leo?” asked Mikey.

“Yeah, looks like he was infected by the mutagen,” said Donnie as he walked over and held Leo's cold claw.

“Poor Leo. Did we hurt him?” Mikey hopped off his board and ran to us. “We could have killed him. Or he could have killed us.”

“But that didn't happen?” interjected Leatherhead. “Take heart. Everything will be fine. It just means that Donatello and I are going to have to work miracles and develop an antidote in time. Come. Let's get Leo confined to a safe place. We have much to do.”

“Leatherhead is right. If we want Leo back, we can't just sit here and mourn like he's already dead. He still has a chance. We still have a chance,” said Donnie like a true leader.

“L.H., you think you can carry him to the lab?” I asked.

“That will not be a problem.”

We placed Leo in a confinement chamber in the nick of time, just as he coming too.

 

 

The following week was pure hell for me. How I had wished I could just go to sleep and wake up from the nightmare with Leo by my side again. Donnie and the other brainiacs were too caught up in finding a cure to notice the pain I was in but Casey and Mikey noticed.

“You okay?” asked Casey.

“I've been better. Don't worry about me though. See if the others need any errands done.”

After Casey walked away, Mikey slipped up alongside me and placed an arm around my shoulders.“Everything's gonna work out bro. We have two of the best mind's working on it. You and Leo will be arguing again in no time or kissin' or whatever you two like to do.”

“What did you say?”

Mikey whispered, “You left your door open one night and I saw you and Leo cuddled up in the hammock, but I haven't told anyone.”

I smiled. After all that's happened to this family in this last couple of weeks, Donnie and Mikey knowing about us was no longer a concern in my mind. I hoped Leo would feel the same after he was returned to himself.

“Hot damn! I think we've got it,” yelled Donnie from his computer. Leatherhead went over to compare data results with our genius and he too ended up with a smile on his face.

“Leatherhead, let's administer the mutagen to the small mutant specimen we caught.”

We all watched anxiously as L.H. gave the mutant the treatment. Slowly, as if by magic, a small, yellow bird emerged from the gaseous cloud where an ugly gray, scaly, winged mutant once stood. Now it was Leo's turn.

The room was quiet. All I remember hearing was the whirring sound of electronic parts as the anti-mutagenic gas was filtered into Leo's glass cage. I don't know when I closed my eyes, but I opened them as soon as I heard coughing. As the cloud of gas settled in the chamber, I could see him. What I had hoped for was returned to me. Leo was back.

When the containment unit was opened and he stepped out, he was initially weak. His body had been through so much. Nevertheless, as he looked around the room at all of our smiling faces, he was strengthened. If not in body, definitely in spirit.

Everybody rushed him. Even Master Splinter. All except me, I hung back. He already had 8 sets of arms wrapped around his shell. I was letting them get their turns now because later I would have him to myself.

Funny thing, though. When Leo peered over Mikey's shoulder and saw me, he broke through the happy huddle and captured me in a kiss with both hands grasping the sides of my face. This meant that my other hope at been fulfilled as well. Leo didn't care if everybody knew. He was just happy to have me. When our lips parted, he pulled me by the hand back to the others and we all continued the celebration.

“Pizza for everyone back at the lair. Let's celebrate. I'm buyin,'” yelled Mikey with glee _._ I just shook my head and laughed at the minrod.

Everyone ate to their stomachs were full and their hearts were content. Casey and April were the first to leave. Then Leatherhead. Master Splinter went to watch his late night soaps a few minutes later. Finally, Leo and I snuck away after numb nuts and the nerd crashed on the couch. Too tired for anything physical, we just snuggled up in my hammock, together.

 

 

When I awoke, I was alone. _It was all just – a dream?_ My heart sank.I walked with a typical turtle's stride to the kitchen to get some grub. There was no Mikey, no Donnie, and no Leo. On the way back to my room, I noticed Mikey asleep on the couch. This week had taken a lot out of him. Shell, it took a lot out of all of us, especially me. I peaked into Don's domain and he was typing away at his nerd station while talking with L.H. on one of his numerous monitors. _Does one turtle really need that many monitors?_ Anyway, I figured he must still be working with Leatherhand on an antidote for the mutagen. I sure hoped they find it soon. Time had to be running out for all those infected. _I never thought I'd miss you son much, Leo._

I finally reached Leo's room. No one had gone in there since he stormed off. For some reason though, I felt an urge to enter this time. The sitting area was clean and organized, as always. Leo never left anything out of place. I ventured into his bedroom and took a look around. Then I did something rather odd. I went to his laundry basket and retrieved one his blue masks. It wasn't wet or soiled but it had Leo's distinct aroma. I couldn't help myself. I inhaled deeply and then damn near choked when I heard a voice from behind me.

“Raph, what are you doing?”

“Leo?! You're here. You're okay.” I lifted Leo off the ground as I gave him a big hug.

“Yes, Raph. I'm here. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone this morning. I should have waited until you woke up.”

“So yesterday happened? You're cured? Donnie and Leatherhead developed the antigen and we saved the city?”

“Yes, Raph. Everything is back to normal.”

“Everything?” I asked as I pressed our plastrons together. “No more over-training? No more doubting yourself? You're just good 'ole pain in the shell Leo.”

“Yes and you're just good old stubborn, hot-head, horny Raph.”

“Yes I am. Especially that last part.” I smiled at Leo and he snuggled up against my neck. “I was going nuts without you. I almost stopped breathing when I realized that you were the monster I was trying to take down.”

“I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone. Had I been cured and then told that I had hurt any of you, I would have never made a full recovery. I would have died inside. I would have been a small shell of my former self.”

“Well it didn't happen. And now that I know your truly back, let's continue our celebration.”

I had Leo pinned against the wall with my hands on his thighs; He had his arms wrapped tightly around my carapace.

“You don't need this then.” Leo removed his mask from my hands and dropped it on the floor. “I'm really here for you Raph. Whatever you wanna do.”

“I wanna do something special. Let's go back to my room.”

 

I laid a memory foam mat on the cold concrete floor. I then brought over several soft pillows and a throw blanket I had crocheted. _Hey, whose to say_ _a ninja_ _can't wield_ _some_ _needle_ _s_ _and yarn?_

“Lie here.”

While Leo got comfortable, I went around the room lighting candles to set the mood just right.

“I'll be right back.”

I ran to the kitchen for a few items. I returned with two glasses, and a platter of cheese, pepperoni, and crackers. I then went into my secret stash and pulled out a bottle of Sparkling Coconut Wave. It was a fancy lite soda pop that I had tried awhile back.

“Why Raphael, you really did miss me, didn't you?”

I looked over Leonardo's body and smiled into his eyes as he looked up at me. I then joined him on the floor and began serving him the food and drink. The scene was hot. I was a hot. It was so hard keeping my dick in my shell with Leo lying between my thighs while nibbling food from tip of my sai. It must have been hard for him too because I noticed him slowly dropping down from between his tail and shell. When his cock was fully exposed, it was like an edible flower opening for me. It was calling me to touch it, smell it, and taste it. _I can sure be poetic sometimes._  

“Raph?”

“Yeah, Leo?”

“You can stop being a gentlemen now.”

“And what's that suppose to mean?” I asked while running my hand down his plastron as he looked up at me.

“It means I'm ready.”

Leo took my hand and brought it to his cock.

“Bold move, Fearless.”

“I know. Now grab it.”

“Now that's what I'm talkin' about.”

I did as I was told. That was one order I sure didn't mind following. I quickly brought Leo to full length and then he returned the favor. We were all over each other after that. Our romantic evening had turned hot and heavy really quick.

There was one moment, when Leo had me on my shell, that I opened my eyes and noticed the various shadows cast on the wall by the candles. I felt like I was dreaming as I watched them dance on the walls, mimicking mines and Leo's movements. It was only the sensation of Leo's solid mass riding my cock that kept me grounded in reality. Leo, ever true to his character, kept trying to lead – even during sex; but I was true to my character as well. I kept fighting for dominance. When I finally had Leo's wrists trapped between the yoku and saki of my sai, he surrendered with a seductive grin. _Did he let me win? Who cares._ It was a win for the both of us.

Frankly, I don't know how long we were at it or when we finally fell asleep. This time though I was not disappointed when I awoke. When my eyes opened, his vivid blue eyes were staring back at me and he was still resting in my arms.

_Just two days ago, you were still a giant, green monster and I didn't know if I'd ever get you back – but I had hope. I had hope of a return, your return, and the universe delivered in spades._

“I love you, Leo.”

“I love you too, Raph.”

 

_The end._


End file.
